


Hold Me, Bitch

by Lafayerson



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, anatole does dumb shit, idk how in character this is but I DO NOT CARE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayerson/pseuds/Lafayerson
Summary: Anatole craves cuddles





	Hold Me, Bitch

"Feyda," Anatole whined. "Help me, I'm bored." He rolled over on his bed and half of his long body hung over the edge.

"Oh dear god. Last time you were 'bored' you ended up getting arrested." Feyda sighed, not looking up from his book.

"Okay, but I didn't technically do anything wrong." Anatole replied.

"You still got arrested." Feyda rolled his eyes.

"Kiss my ass, Frito." Anatole said, pulling a blanket over his head. "Do you want to go to the club?"

"Sure, but you are not leaving without me." Dolokhov agreed.

"I am a grown ass man, you don't need to watch me constantly." Anatole shook his head.

"Uh huh. Well I think you're sister would kill me if you did anymore dumb shit." Feyda said.

"What kind of shit do you deem 'dumb'?" Anatole asked.

"Knocking up a girl, trying to elope with another girl just to sleep with her, 80% of the other stuff you do." Dolokhov shrugged.

"Okay, first of all, the only reason Hélène didn't want me to get with Natasha was so she could get with Natasha." Anatole said defensively.

"Oh yeah, totally." Dolokhov rolled his eyes.

"Dude, they're dating now." Anatole said. "You know that right."

"Of course. Hélène and I get on well." Dolokhov nodded. "But what happened to Pierre? They were married."

"They broke up. It just happened. It wasn't working for either of them." Anatole shrugged.

"Oh." Dolokhov said. "Are we still going out?"

"Feyda, I'm tired." Anatole said.

"Okay. Do you want to order food?" Dolokhov asked.

"I'm not hungry." Anatole rubbed his eyes.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Dolokhov asked, mildly afraid of the answer.

"No," Anatole said, definitively. "I want you to come over here and cuddle me, damnit." Dolokhov raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Your kidding, right?" Dolokhov said, although he hope he wasn't.

"I am dead ass serious. No one has cuddled me in, like, two years. Hold me bitch." Anatole said.

"Oh you poor baby." Dolokhov said sarcastically but stood and walked to Anatole anyway. "Can we do this while watching something please?"

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" Anatole asked. Dolokhov shrugged.

"Have you watched Game of Thrones yet?" Feyda asked. Anatole shook his head. "I know what we're watching."

Dolokhov and Anatole curled up on the couch and watched three episodes of Game of Thrones before promptly falling asleep.

Dolokhov awoke the next morning with Anatole's long arms wrapped around him and their legs tangled together. Dolokhov wished they could stay like this forever. Anatole's eyes were closed and his head rested on Dolokhov's chest. His lips were parted and warm puffs of breath hit Dolokhov's chest. He looked perfect and serene. Feyda was often taken aback by Anatole's beauty. His perfect bone structure and pale skin. Feyda could kiss him. Anatole stirred. He stretched his limbs and looked up at Feyda.

"Morning." Anatole buried his face deeper into Feyda's shirt.

"Morning." Feyda smiled.

"Feyda, can I kiss you?" Anatole looked sincerely at Feyda.

"You-you want to kiss me?" Feyda's eyes widened in shock. Anatole nodded. "O-okay." Anatole moved so he could press his lips to Feyda's.

"I'm sorry, I've been wanting to do that for so long." Anatole looked away from Feyda's face.

"No. It's totally fine. I have no problem with it. Kiss me anytime you like. Do you want to go on a date with me?" Feyda rambled.

"You're okay with me kissing you? And you want to go on a date with me?" Anatole looked genuinely confused. "I haven't gone on a date in so long."

"Well how does Thursday night at eight sound?" Feyda smiled and the blonde.

"Sounds like a plan." Anatole's confusion twisted into a smile. He kissed Feyda again.


End file.
